


Vacaciones

by NaghiTan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En realidad le venia bien aquel viaje que estaba haciendo se convenció mentalmente, y es que ya tenía tiempo en no salir para nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacaciones

**  
**Todo de **Marvel**

 **Vacaciones. [Avengers] Tony Stark. PG-13. #015**  
  
En realidad le venia bien aquel viaje que estaba haciendo se convenció mentalmente, y es que ya tenía tiempo en no salir para nada, siempre era atender el llamado de SHIELD, y nunca aunque sea, tener un día para sí, ya se veía, en su playa privada, tomando el sol y viendo maravillado el mar... pero una llamada arruinó sus planes, parecía que Loki había escapado y ahora tenían que encontrarle. No, sus vacaciones se pospondrían.   
  
Le reclamaría a Thor su falta de cuidado, demandaría a SHIELD por daño mental, e inclusive le diría a Pepper que si algo pasaba después de aquello... no, no tenía idea de que decir...   
  
—Jarvis— se resignó— cambia las coordenadas.  
  
—Como diga señor.


End file.
